Of Cats and Ladybugs
by Serpifeu
Summary: A collection of short stories/Drabbles.
Hello my fellow miraculers!

This is my first post here, I hope you'll like my stories w

This is kind of an alternate ending to the episode "the mime" that came to my mind after watching it x3

* * *

„I guess I'll be leaving first, then." Ladybug was about to dash off, but Chat held her back. „Wait! Don't you wanna go see the show? You'd even have a date for this occasion... right here." he said stretching out his hand towards her, and bowing a little. Ladybug looked into his eyes. He could be annoying, yes, but his attempts to get her to notice him were kinda cute, she had to admit. He was trying so hard. Hard enough that he'd... Ladybug grabbed his hand, much to his suprise. His cheeks flushed pink. She turned his hand around to check how many paws he had left on his ring, and found he'd be changing back soon, too. „Alright" said Ladybug and gave him a little smile."meet me back here when you're re-charged." She let go of his hand and swung off using her yoyo, leaving a confused Chat Noir behind, who was now blushing in a deep tone of red. „d-did...she just agree to go on a date with me...?" A beeping sound from his ring stopped his train of thoughts. „Oops, gotta scoot!"

„So you're giving Chat Noir a try?" asked Tikki curiously while she was eating a chocolate chip cookie. Marinette sighed and looked around. She saw a poster of Adrien, some advertisement for a perfume. Her eyes rested on the poster for a while, before facing Tikki again, who was happily chewing on her food. „You see.. I know Chat has a crush on me. And I know how terrible the feeling is to always get turned down and remain unnoticed by your crush.." another quick peek at the poster. „And he's trying so hard all the time, so I thought he'd deserve a chance. He really does.." Tikki giggled. „Oooor maybe you're starting to like him?~" - „what? N-no..." The kwami finished the last piece of the cookie. „Just kidding. It's really kind of you to do that for him. I'm ready." - „Tikki, spots on!"

„C'mon Plagg, eat faster!" The little cat was enjoying a piece of camembert, taking his time. On purpose, maybe. „Relax, it's not like she's gonna run away or anything." Adrien pouted. „Don't blow this for me!" he looked into the sky and grinned. „I can't believe I actually have a date with Ladybug..." - „Yay, you have a date with a girl you don't actually know! I'm so happy for you." The sarcastic tone in Plagg's voice made Adrien growl at him a little. „I don't care. Whoever she is under that mask.. I love her. And I'll find out who she is eventually. I'm just.." he paused. „You're just...?" - „I'm just scared she wouldn't like me as the real me." Plagg threw the last piece of cheese up in the air and caught it with his mouth. „Who knows if she likes you at all. This pity-date doesn't proove anything." Sometimes he'd just like to throw his kwami of a building. A really tall building. „Haha so funny. Plagg, transform me! Claws out!"

The two heroes met up again just in time before the show started. „Hey M'lady, long time no see. Shall we go?" He reached for Ladybug's hand. „We shouldn't just march in there, kitty. I have a better idea.. come with." She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. He blushed and followed her, holding on to her hand.

The show was spectacular. The two mimes make a great team, thought Ladybug. She and Chat were sitting on the scaffolding of the stage lighting in the back, so people wouldn't see them. It was not their time to shine. „M'lady?" the blonde whispered. Ladybug turned to him. He carefully pulled her into a hug. She felt her cheeks heat up a little, and hugged back. He held her close to him and whispered. „Thanks for coming here with me.. but why'd you do it..?" He sounded a little sad. What if it was just a pity-date like Plagg said? The girl in the polka-dotted suit looked at her partner. „W-well.. you see.." she signed. „My crush never payed attention to me..it really broke my heart.. but you. You were always there for me and made me compliments and.. well.. I.." her stuttering made her even more nervous. Tikki was right. She did like Chat Noir. „Who dares to break your heart, bugaboo?" said Chat. She looked down. „..Adrien." - „Adrien who?" - „Adrien Agreste." The boy flinched when he heard his real name. „He's in my class and.. well I really liked him from day one but.. I'm hot air to him in that matter. We don't even hang out alone. And.. I guess.." She took a deep breath. „I was too dumb to realize I was chasing after the wrong guy." Chat blushed as red as Ladybug's costume. The two of them went silent for a bit, before he suddenly picked her up bridal style. „Chat, what are you-..."

„we need to talk somewhere where nobody can see us."

He brought her to a park, just behind the Eiffel Tower. You could still see the huge construction, glowing in a golden light. The streets were empty at this hour, and most of the people were still seeing the show. They stood beneath an oke tree. „What's wrong, Chat..?" The blonde wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. „I love you, Ladybug. I don't want all those lies anymore. I love you." he repeated. Ladybug looked at him, blushing. She was used to him flirting with her all the time and such, but he never actually said those words before. Nobody has ever said those words to her. „And may I say, you look adorable when you blush." She was startled. As she about to reply to him, she suddenly felt a pair of lips softly pressing against her own. Chat Noir was kissing her. He was kissing the love of his life. He kissed her under the blanket of stars. She carefully kissed him back. After a minute, they parted to breathe.

There was a loud beep from her Miraculous.

„looks like I-" - „No! Please..." He hugged her tightly and kissed her again, just to make her stay. They were still kissing when Ladybug changed back to her normal self. Chat opened his eyes and stared at her. „..Marinette?" Marinette buried her face in his chest and seemed to be.. crying? „I know I'm probably not the Ladybug you expected...but.." He grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her away to look at her. „Please, don't cry, M'lady. I love you. And so does Adrien." - „no, he doesn't." Chat smiled. „Maybe he was too dumb to realize it, either. I know he was." - „how do you know?" cried Marinette. The blonde lifted up her chin and looked into her ocean-blue eyes. „Perhaps because he was here the entire time." A bright, green light suddenly surrounded him, forcing Marinette to close her eyes. When she opened them again, she gazed into a pair of emerald ones. „Have I ever lied to you, bugaboo?" Adrien winked. She stared at him in disbelief, tearing up again. She hugged him tightly. „Adrien.." - „I've told you before, and I'll tell you again a million times." The leaves of the tree rustled in a soft, cool breeze. Adrien placed a gentle kiss on Marinette's forehead. „I love you, M'lady."


End file.
